


Carmilla Week 2017: Beach

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Four friends go to the beach, They have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: Carmilla, Laura, Kirsch, and Mel all go to the beach.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, my satisfaction with how I filled these prompts has dropped significantly since I started.

"That's it," Mel says as she rips her seatbelt off and jumps out of the car, "They're taking way too long and I'm going up there to drag them down- I am not wasting this beautiful beach weather on these two."

"Wait," Kirsch calls out before stumbling to follow behind her, "What if they're already on their way?"

"Then it'll be a shorter trip back," Mel says matter-of-factly, making her way up the stairs towards Carmilla and Laura's second floor apartment.

"But Brotemis, what if they're, like, doing the do," Kirsch asks after catching up to Mel's rapid pace.

"Then we're interrupting their moment," Mel growls.

Kirsch gulps nervously as they reach the door to Carmilla and Laura's apartments. He watches Mel dig the spare key they'd given her for emergencies from her keychain. Mel unlocks the door and pushes it open a crack before knocking hard.

"You two better be decent because I'm coming in," She calls out when she hears rustling and soft gasps on the other side of the door.

"Wait- Shit, Carm, stop," Laura says in panic at the sound of Mel's voice. 

"Hey," Carmilla says when Mel enters, licking her fingers while Laura hides behind her to fix her bikini.

"I knew it- You two kept us waiting because you couldn't keep your hands to yourselves," Mel accuses.

"Nope, we were doing perfectly PG activities," Laura stutters out.

"Sure they were," Mel huffs, "Just fix your clothes so we can go to the beach already."

Kirsch shifts his weight from foot to foot awkwardly outside the door. When Mel turns to leave he rushes back down the stairs and into the passenger seat of the car. The three women arrive a little after him and take their seats. Once Carmilla and Laura buckle their seat belts Mel starts her car and pulls out of the parking space.

"ComputerBro is waiting for us at the beach," Kirsch says after his phone buzzes and he reads the notification.

"Wait, Laura, you didn't tell me Boy Wonder would be there," Carmilla grumbles.

"You need to apologize to him and I knew you know wouldn't come to the beach if you knew he'd be there," Laura responds.

"How was I supposed to know jalapenos would make him break out in hives," Carmilla argues, "It wasn't even a serious allergic reaction, he was just itchy for a few days."

"You shouldn't have put a bunch of jalapenos in his sandwich when he wasn't looking," Laura shoots back.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have left his sandwich unattended," Carmilla responds before turning to look out the window.

"You're going to apologize to JP for making him have an allergic reaction."

"Fine."

Mel glances to Kirsch as an awkward silence fills the car. When they finally reach the beach everyone lets out a collective sigh of relief once escaping the awkward atmosphere. They make quick work grabbing their bags and moving towards the man waving them over joyfully. 

"JP," Laura says excitedly, rushing forward and wrapping him in the patented Hollis hug.

"Bro, it feels like forever since I last saw you," Kirsch exclaims as he joins the hug.

Mel ignores the little reunion to start setting out her towel over the hot sand. Kirsch tightens his grip before lifting Laura and JP off the ground and spinning in a circle. Carmilla observes the three the mild concern over Kirsch's excitement.

"Kirsch," Laura giggles out loudly, "Stop, I'm getting dizzy."

"I'm getting dizzy too, friend," JP adds.

"Sorry bros," Kirsch says after setting them down and stepping back.

"Carm, don't you have something to say to JP," Laura says to Carmilla with an insistent look.

"Ugh- I'm sorry for putting jalapenos in your sandwich last week," Carmilla grumbles.

"It's okay," JP laughs, "It was quite funny looking in the mirror when I got home- I almost looked like a tomato."

"Yeah, that was funny," Carmilla agrees before getting jabbed in the side by Laura's elbow, "Ow- What was that for?"

"Hey bro, need help with sunsceen," Kirsch asks JP while digging through his bag.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask you to cover my back," JP says thankfully.

"Of course Bro," Kirsch says as he pops up with the sunscreen, "Can you get my back too?"

Carmilla tugs Laura away from the guys and around Mel's towel. They begin setting up their stuff. Carmilla and Laura chuckle at the sight of Mel stubbornly applying sunscreen on her own before taking turns helping themselves apply their sunscreen. Kirsch and JP race away from the women after a few minutes and go splashing into the water in a fit of laughter.

"Thank you," Laura says once covered in sunscreen, kissing Carmilla on the cheek.

"I could never pass up the chance to touch you," Carmilla whispers huskily.

"Not that," Laura giggles, "I meant for apologizing to JP- Race ya to the water!"

Mel watches Laura take off towards the water and Carmilla following after her a second later. She shakes her head as she watches her best friends enjoy themselves on this beautiful summer day at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
